


we lost track of time

by theroomofreq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Male Ginny Weasley, Tumblr Prompt, elopement, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq
Summary: We accidentally got married in Vegas, Oops.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	we lost track of time

Harriet’s stomach whirled as she landed in the garden of the Burrow, her hand tightly threaded in Gideon’s. She pushed her curls out of her face and took a deep breath. She turned slowly to Gideon, tilting her head nearly to the sky to lock eyes with him. The calm steadiness of his deep brown gaze almost made the worry slip from her green eyes. **  
**

“Right, we can do this.” She said. “Right?”

“Of course we can, there’s no need to worry.” Gideon smiled down at her as he kissed her forehead. 

“No need at all,” Harry nodded. “We will tell them we had a lovely trip to the states, and you played such a great game. Best you’ve ever flown, honestly.” 

“Exactly.” Gideon brought his free hand to her shoulder and began twirling her hair. “And under no circumstances will we tell them that after I won the last match I asked you to marry me.”

Harry’s eyes flashed to the back door, “Gid!” 

“Or that I was so desperate to make you mine that we found a sketchy Mundungus type who got us a portkey to Vegas.” He leaned forward and kissed the concern off her lips. “I absolutely won’t tell them how being your husband for the last two days has been the highlight of my life.” 

Harry took in a shaky breath, as Gideon peered deeply into her eyes. He was always saying things like that, it made her stomach flip and her skin run hot. Gideon kept his face close to hers, as Harry counted to 10 trying to refocus. Okay, so they accidentally got married in Vegas, no big deal right? Except it wasn’t accidental, and she knew exactly what she was doing when it happened. 

“Molly would be furious if she knew.” Harry kept her eyes closed, if she saw that look on Gideon’s face again she would forget why she wanted to keep their elopement a secret. 

“You don’t think she’d be happy for us?” 

“Oh, we’ve been over this.” Harry shook her head and pulled away. “You’re her only son, and I just snitched you away from her. Imagine the rage she will fly into when she realizes she wasn’t there for our wedding.” 

Gideon smirked, “True. But she thinks of you as her daughter already, and her youngest daughter mind you. She never got to see how happy you were the day we married, she didn’t get to help you get ready or plan a single thing. So I think she might be angrier with me.” 

Harry felt the color drain from her face, “We are in so much trouble aren’t we?” 

Gideon laughed and released her hand, placing both of his hands on Harry’s face and tilting her chin to look at him more fully. “I honestly don’t care. I was the one who saw the smile on your face at that chapel, and I’m the one who helped you pin your hair up that morning. I’m the one who’s loved you for a decade, and I really couldn’t wait any longer.” 

She couldn’t help herself when he was like this, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When he pulled her closer and changed the angle of the kiss, Harriet let herself melt into her husband, completely forgetting where she was. 

“We can do this.” Gideon said with a final kiss, “Come on.” 

Harry reached out and grabbed his hand as they walked toward the burrow. She stopped at the door and looked to Gideon for reassurance, he smiled and gave her hand a tight squeeze. 

Together they pushed open the door to a busy room, most of the Weasleys were there, save Charlotte who was still in Romania. A chorus of greetings welcomed them back from their long trip, followed by a bit of teasing.

“Well if it isn’t the love birds,” Grace said with a wave. 

Rory’s “Took you long enough. We saw you snogging from the window,” Was met with a sharp glare from Herman. 

Molly and Arthur enveloped Harry and Gideon in big embraces before they made their way around the room hugging every family member present. Harry always loved the burrow because it gave her a feeling of warmth that had nothing to do with the furnace. She adored the time she had alone with Gideon the last week in the states, but walking into a room of family who loved her was its own type of special. 

Her last hug went to Rory, who squeezed her tightly before saying, “Alright, out with it. Tell us everything about your trip.” 

“Well, the travel and customs were an absolute nightmare,” Gideon began to explain. 

“We got married in Vegas.” Harry blurted at the same time. 

Gideon reached for Harry’s hand at the same time the shrill screeching sounded. 

“YOU DID WHAT?”


End file.
